Practice
by CalwWalker
Summary: In which I practice writing smut. Act I: Serious Act II: Crack
1. Act I: Oral

Inigo and Yarne just stared at each other sitting on opposite ends of their tent for a moment until finally the silver haired man smiled and nodded. Without another word he stood up and approached the Taguel, undoing the belt around his pants. "A-are you sure about this, Inigo?" Yarne asked, shifting nervously as he inched towards the edge of his seat in anticipation. The rabbit's breathing became faster with Inigo standing so close to him.

Inigo chuckled slightly with a grin on his face and nodded. "Don't worry! Nobody is going to find out!" he reassured as he let his pants drop the floor, his length springing out and up, already half hard. The mercenary held one hand on his hip and maneuvered Yarne to come closer with the other.

The taguel's cheeks were stained with pink as he quietly obeyed Inigo, inching out of his chair until he was down on his knees, his face level with Inigo's manhood. Yarne took another breath, capturing the other man's scent strongly. He hadn't even started yet and Inigo was putting up a small sweat with the smell of passion and aggression over taking him. The rabbit felt Inigo's hand gently take hold atop his head, right between where his ears were and lightly nudge him forward. Yarne brought a shaky hand up, took a hold of Inigo and began to stroke the man slowly. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth just enough to get the smallest taste when the skin of Inigo's head touched his lips. He was already seeping with pre-cum, salty and bitter. He pulled back for a just a second only to move right back in, this time taking in the mercenary's entire head.

Inigo cooed, shivers running through his entire body with the heat of Yarne's mouth over taking him. He shut his eyes with blood rushing to the surface of his face as he instinctively thrust his hips forward, forcing his shaft into Yarne's mouth. The heat and moisture of the whole experience began to circulate through his whole body and made him grow with lust and excitement. He moaned, panting every breath as he tightened his grip on Yarne's head, a thick collection of the taguel's hair in his fist. The tent quickly became filled with the sound of heavy breathing, moaning, and the temperature rising as both of them began to work into a sweat.

Yarne gagged the second he felt Inigo's length intrude like it did, trying his hardest to not bite down. He began taking as deep breaths as he could through his nose, not wanting to deny Inigo the sensational feeling he was having. When the rabbit finally regained his nerves he began to move his head up and down the other man's shaft faster, pumping him in tune and taking in just a little bit more with each dive. He curled and swished his tongue along all sides of Inigo, using it as a cushion to not scratch him with his teeth. The taste of the mercenary was strong, becoming a combination of Yarne's own saliva, sweat, Inigo's pre-cum, and skin. The shaft twitched, growing larger making Yarne having to open his mouth wider until finally Inigo stood as high as possible. Yarne groaned at the feeling with each lick he made, the softness of his skin still giving off the idea that the man was still flexible when he was in fact as hard as rock. Finally having his breathing and motion in tune, he began to suck. Yarne's whole body shook wildly, his knees rattling, almost unable to keep his balance.

Inigo groaned and moaned louder as he became lost in Yarne, his eye shut tight. He arched his head back wildly, still trying to shove himself deeper into Yarne's mouth until he could feel the taguel's nose poke into his pelvis. Yarne coughed, trying to pull away but Inigo held his head firmly, not allowing Yarne to stop just yet. Finally Yarne couldn't hold back and slightly grazed the other with his teeth. The tickle and sting of it all made Inigo wince yet sent fireworks tickling up his spine. The mercenary's cock throbbed in pleasure. "Y-Yarne!" he shouted, and finally lightning raced down through his body and he ejaculated.

The taguel pulled back, still holding onto Inigo with his hand and a thin trail of spit and pre-cum still connecting his lips to the other man's head. He gagged, taking in a deep breath of air and exhaled as Inigo shot into his open mouth and onto his cheeks and lips, just missing his eyes or nose. Yarne fell into a coughing fit, spitting out everything, finding the taste sour, bitter, and over all revolting. The thick remains on the sides of his face slowly began to thin out, trailing down along his jaw to the tip of his chin and drip onto his legs. He looked back up at Inigo once he had calmed down. The other man was still standing tall even after release. A malicious smirk was plastered on his face. "I'm not done just yet," he whispered.


	2. Act II: Rewrite

His long hair, still wet from the shower had been combed back into wet swab. Libra was sitting on the floor, his round wet balls still wet from the shower's water. He dried the water with a towel, which then became wet. Libra gasped to when he saw a reflection in his bedroom mirror. Through slightly open door he caught a glimpse of the chiseled wood bark and square jaw of the mysterious stranger who shared his cabin. He stood and spun around, his balls swinging heavily with the momentum. He grabbed the door and flung it open, revealing shirtless TEH STICK, quivering with desire in the hallway.

TEH STICK was ashamed of being caught, but his shame only made him even hotter. HOTTER. FOR. SEX! He stepped into the room and his bulging bark accidently smooshed into Libra's rich chest. As Libra's buttermilk bosom squished up against his granite trunk TEH STICK almost had a dick aneurism. "Libra…" TEH STICK murmured thickly, his throbbing wooden meat wand pressing against Libra's warm thighs, "…there is a secret I need to tell you! You are my forbidden desire!"

Libra had been waiting to hear these words. His heart was lifted on golden wings and soared towards a radiant sun of perfect joy. He saw himself and TEH STICK happy together, bathed in the golden light of love. His snootch got all warm, too. "TEH STICK…" Libra moaned, his lust teets straining with desire, "…I need you." TEH STICK's coarse abs, pulsing softly in the moonlight, stood silently. Libra looked at him expectantly. "Oh sorry," he added. "TEH STICK, I need you…SEXUALLY!"

At hearing those beautiful words, TEH STICK's flexed his rough, huge leafs and Libra found himself being guided to his soft bed by the force of TEH STICK's undulating midsection. He parted his thighs in anticipation, exposing the soft brown pedals of his clung.

TEH STICK entered him like he was a lottery. His engorged branch pushed inside of him and Libra felt fulfilled with sexual fulfillment. Libra clutched at the bed sheets with lust and ecstasy in his hands, his spongy love mountains hurled to and fro with each pounding. His body was like a beautiful flower that was opening and somebody was putting their dick inside it. Then TEH STICK moaned, arched his trunk and suffered from Dick Parkinson. He pumped in all his hot polesent sperms as Libra spasmed with SO MANY ORGASMS.

The two lay for a moment as the stinking scent of love making billowed around the room.

Libra got out of bed, still shimmering with orgasm. He glowed with contentment like a cat that had eaten the cream of the crop. He walked across the room and picked up his towel, still wet with shower water. "TEH STICK…" he said softly, "…there's something I have to tell you." But his bed was empty. TEH STICK was gone; escaped out the bedroom window. In the distance Libra heard the fading sound of galloping abs.


End file.
